Under some circumstances, it is desirable to provide protective housings or packaging for electronic components which seal the components against the atmosphere and which also protect the component against the effects of physical damage such as prolonged vibration or physical blows or shocks which might result from normal use of the parts on which the housing containing the component is mounted. For example, components are sometimes mounted in, or on, the door of a motor vehicle and the components are then subject to repeated shocks which are produced when the door is repeatedly closed. The mounting system must also protect the component from the atmosphere so that it will achieve its expected useful life. In accordance with one aspect thereof, the invention is directed to the achievement of an improved packaging system or housing assembly for components which is intended for use in an environment similar to that encountered on a vehicle door.
In accordance with a further aspect thereof, the invention is directed to the achievement of a system for using proximity sensors, such as Hall effect sensors, in a vehicle door to detect the condition of the door; that is, whether it is partially closed or fully and properly closed and latched. Heretofore, it has been customary to use a switch mounted on the door frame to detect the full and complete closure of the door so that the warning light will be energized when the door is not fully closed. Switches of this type are open when the door is fully closed and properly latched and are closed when the door is only partially closed so that a warning can be given to the operator of the vehicle. When the vehicle is provided with passive restraint devices (air bags or automatic seatbelts), it is desirable to provide a positive signal when the door is fully and properly closed and also to provide a signal when the door is only partially closed. The signal which is transmitted when the door is fully and completely latched is used to control the energizing circuits for the passive restraint device and the signal which is transmitted when the door is only partially closed is used to energize the warning signal for the driver. A simple switch is incapable of performing these functions but Hall sensors or the like are capable of doing so and thereby meet the requirements of vehicles equipped with passive restraints.